noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Kei Ru
Kei Ru (Kor. 케이 루) is a Noble and one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. He is the head of the Ru Clan. He is acknowledged as the strongest of the current clan leaders by both nobles and werewolves. Appearance Kei has untidy, silver hair and a big scar across his face. His whole body is muscular and scarred, giving him the appearance of a fierce warrior. His attire differs greatly from other nobles', resembling a martial artist's clothes rather than that of an aristocrat. Personality Kei Ru believes in strength gained by oneself through training rather than acquired by other means. He is extremely loyal to Raskreia and most of the times he focus on training. He has shown tremendous respect to Gejutel when the latter was imprisoned for treason. Kei Ru believes in the warrior code of conduct and hate unfair means such as many ganging up on one. Background Kei is one of the leaders of the seven noble clans, the Ru family. Unlike the other nobles, the Ru Clan have set aside everything for their quest to seek strength. All of their time is spent in training to become stronger. If not for the betrayal, Kei would have focused on his training just as his predecessor did, instead of remaining at the Lord's side. Kei was told by his predecessor that long ago someone resided in the place which is known as the forbidden region. He was able to provide this information when the mansion reappeared. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Powers & Abilities Kei is a Noble Clan Leader and is acknowledged as the strongest by the Lord. His power is so great that all werewolves acknowledge his strength and grow excited at the thought of challenging him. He defeats Drakon, a very powerful werewolf warrior without much effort, and can fight on par with Zaiga, one of the most powerful werewolves and someone who fought Muzaka for the position of Lord. Zaiga states that out of all the current warriors, none of them could face him and with enough time, Kei can easily surpass him. Soul Weapon Kei's Soul Weapon takes the form of two powerful gauntlets. He is extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, fitting his overall martial artist-like appearance. *'Tiger': Using his soul weapon, he can summon a massive tiger-like creature of red aura energy that he uses against his opponents. This attack causes immense destruction upon contact. Physical Prowess Kei possesses an immense amount of physical strength; he was able to take down Mount, a werewolf warrior in a single hit, and during his battle with Drakon, he easily matches him in physical strength, with Drakon admitting that Kei is stronger than him. He is also extremely fast, shown when easily keeps up with Drakon's speed and eventually outpaces the powerful warrior. Kei has impressive amounts of stamina, as he continues to fight Mount and Kaiyo even though he just finished fighting a tough battle with Drakon. Aura manipulation As the strongest Clan Leader, Kei possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). When three werewolf warriors sensed his aura, they were shocked at how powerful it was, with Kaiyo stating that it was hard to breathe and thought it was the Lord who was exerting such an enormous aura before he revealed himself. Battles * Kei Ru vs Drakon * Kei Ru vs Zaiga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Male